Inu Cruise
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: OK. Inuyasha and the gang are stuck on a boat for three weeks. It's a big boat, and sail boat to be exact, so there shouldn't be many problems. But Kagome sets up a trips for everyone for the beginning of summer break. Will her vacation go as planned?
1. The Beginning

OK. In honor of the beginning of the summer, my cousin and I have made a little treat for you. It's this new story we're putting together, right her, right now. My cousin, Aaron, and I were just out having fun together, just hanging, when it hit us. We could put together an Inuyasha story. He doesn't like Inuyasha as much as me, but he loves fishing as much as I love Inuyasha. So we put the love of our lives (sarcasm) together, and formed this new story just for you. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on everyone! We're going to be late!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Inuyasha took everyone to her time for summer vacation. They were running a bit late though because Inuyasha and Kagome had been fighting about taqking Koga to Kagome's time with them. But in the end, Kagome came out as the winner and Koga came with them.

"I thank you very much Kagome for bringing me to your home." Koga said to Kagome.

"You better not touch her wolf." Inuyasha growled as he stepped between Kagome and Koga.

"Now Inuyasha, why would you think I would do such a thing?" Koga asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha only mumbled something that not even Koga could pick up. But everyone soon came to the well. Kagome had made sure to explain everything to Koga on their way back to the well from the mountains so he wouldn't get confused or too scared in her time. Everyone else had been there before, but only Kagome knew their exact destination.

Once they were all in Kagome's time, Kagome hurried everyone into a taxi van that was waiting at the bottum of the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. "To the docks." She told the driver before the van sped off, heading to the docks. Then Kagome turned back to everyone else. "Put these on." Kagome told the boys as she threw them all shorts and loose t-shirts.

"Now?" All three boys asked at once as they stared at Kagome.

"Yes, now. Sango and I won't look. But hurry up." Kagome told them before she as Sango turned around.

The boys quickly changed. Inuyasha was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. Koga was wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of tan cargo shorts and black sandals. Miroku was wearing a loose, dark blue t-shirt with denim shorts and a pair of black sneakers. It all seemed to fit them perfectly, and Kagome silently thanked her mom for buying the clothes. Then Kagome went into her bag and pulled out some clothes for Sango. "Here Sango. You can wear this. I'll make sure the boys don't look." Kagome said as she glared at the boys, but mainly at Miroku.

"O..k..?" Sango replied before she began to change and the boys turned around as Kagome kept as eye on them.

Sango changed quickly, for fear of Miroku turning around for a small peek, even if Kagome was watching. She was wearing the top of a red two piece bathing suite with an orange, flower design on it, with a pair of denim short shorts over the bottum piece and a pair of red flip flops that matched the bathing suite. Sango looked down at herself. Kagome had to help her get the top on. But then she looked at Kagome. "Is this a bit umm...revealing?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry Sango. This is what most girls in this time wear to occasions like the one we're going to." Kagome told her friend. Then they finally made it to the docks. "We're here." Kagome said as she jumped out a led everyone out of the taxi. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Why didn't I get anything to change into?"

"I'll give you something when we get to where we're going." Kagome replied. "We just ran out of time. But I do ahve clothes for you Shippo. Don't worry."

"OK." Shippo said, a cute smile taking over the kitsune's face.

Then Kagome walked to a sailboat that she saw a familiar face standing by. "Hey Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed as she embrace Hojo in a hug. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him while she was in the Feudal Era, even if it was Hojo.

"Hi Kagome. Are these your friends?"Hojo asked, pointing to the whole gang.

"Yep!" Kagome replied. "Everyone, this is my friend Hojo. Hojo, this is Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Kagome said as she introduced everyone. "Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"They're on the boat. My friend Aaron hooked me up. It's his boat. It's huge. There's a huge deck, perfect to throw a party on, which is what we'll be doing most nights. And then below deck, there's a dining area, bathroom, with shower, umm... enough hammocks for everyone, and I made sure we stocked plenty of instant noodles for Inuyasha, like you asked me to do." Hojo told Kagome.

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said with a smile as she hugged him.

Inuyasha and Koga felt their blood boil as Kagome hugged Hojo. If that boy laid a single hand on Kagome, he was going to wish he had never been born, even if he did get noodles for Inuyasha.

"No problem. Now let's get on the boat so we can set sail." Hojo said.

"OK. Come on everyone!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand as pulled him over to the ship.

Miroku and Sango then looked at each other with a smirk. Maybe this would be good for Kagome and Inuyasha and their relationship. But with Koga there, they probably wouldn't make much progress. Sango and Miroku would probably have to keep Koga busy most of the time.

Then the group all came on the boat, where they were greeted by a red haired wolf demon with green eyes. Koga looked at him suspiciously until he stuck out his hand and introduced himself to everyone. "Hello everyone. I'll be the captian of this ship while you're here. I'm captian Aaron for those of you who don't know me." Then demon introduced himself. He was wearing an outfit that looked a lot like Inuyasha's, but there was a swordfish on his shirt inistead of it being a plain white t-shirt. Then a black wolf with yellow eyescame up to Captain Aaron's side and sat next to him. "And this is my faithful companion, Demon." Aaron told the group.

"Hmph!" Everyone heard someone say as a girl came up the steps from below deck. "I thought I was your faithful companion." She said sarcastically as she walked towards the group. She was another wolf demon, as everyone could see from first glance. She had long rich brunet hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and a fluffy looking tail that was the same rich brunet color that swayed side to side as she walked the length of the ship. Her eyes were a bluish gray color, but looked as blue as the water the boat floated in from close up. She wore a pair of denim short, shorts and sneakers and a cut-off tank top that showed her belly button. She looked like she should have been modeling for Victoria Secret instead of being on the ship. Then she came up to the group. "First mate, Sam, reporting for duty." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Then she whistled really loudly, soloud that it hurt Inuyasha and Koga's ears, before a white wolf with blue eyes came up on deck from below and was by Sam's side in seconds. "And this is my faithful companion, Kiba." Sam said with a slight glare towards Aaron.

"Sorry about that Samantha." Aaron said. "But woud you give our friends a tour of the boat and get them settled in. I'll set sail." Captain Aaron said before he turned to a boy that was on the docks. "Walter! Untie the boat!" Aaron yelled to the boy.

"Sir!" Walter yelled back before untying the boat from the dock.

With Sam and the group...

"Welcome, to the Orion, where you will be staying on board with us for the next three weeks." Sam started her little announcement. She took everyone below deck first. "This is a galley, or the kitchen as most like to call it,where all the food is kept. There are munchies in this cabnet, but please don't pig out, this is all the food we have. And, I believe from Inuyasha, Kagome put a special order in for three weeks worth of instant noodles for you. But you may have to share that with the others. On deck, there is a grill, but only Captain Aaron and I are allowed to use it. Tonights dinner is ribs on the barbecue, and a bit of a party on deck." Then she led everyone into another room where there were quite a few hamocks hung up. "This is where all of you will be sleeping. Each person get their own hammock, and all of your stuff is here for you at your hammock."

Then two girls popped out of one of the hammocks. "Hey Hojo!"One girlexclaimed before sherunning over to Hojo and giving him a hug.

Shewas a bit shorter than Hojo, about Kagome's size. She had long black hair, and blue eyes that matched the sky. She was wearing a white and red striped tank-top with a pair of light tan short, shorts and a pair of sneakers of her feet. "Kagome! I didn't know you were going to be on here too! How have you been?" She asked.

"Hey Keiko. Hojo didn't tell me you'd be here. He just said some old friends." Kagome replied as she hugged th girl. "How's college?" Kagome asked.

"Oh my God. I would give anything yo be back in highschool." Keiko replied. "Oh! Is this Mr. Mysterious that I've been hearing about?" Keiko asked as she pointed to Koga.

A smile appeared on Koga's face. kagome actually talked about him while she was away? It made him feel good.

But then Kagome whispered something into Keiko's ear that Keiko turn her attention to Inuyasha. "Oh! So it's him. Wow!" She exclaimed. "We'll talk later, right?"

A blush krept over Kagome face. "Umm... Sure Keiko."

Inuyasha tilited hi head a bit, kind of like a dog. Kagome sure was acting strange. And she talked about him while she was here? Maybe she really did like him. Unless everything she said was bad. But then Keiko called him 'Mr. Mysterious'. What was that about? Inuyasha just seemed to be more confused by this as he thought harder about it, so he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

The other girl was one that Hojo did not recognize, but kagome sure did. "Mina! How are you?" Kagome asked as she hugged the girl.

"I'm good. But what about you? You've been out sick so much, and barely even got to see you during the year. Everytime I called, your Grandpa said that you had come down with some sort of disease and when I came to visit, he said you were too ill to talk to anyone." Mina replied. She also was about Kagome's size, but looked like she had a bit more muscle to her. She has short blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a hand band in her hair to hold everything back except her bang, which covered her forehead. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt, with a pair of denim short, shorts and a pair of red flip flops.

"Yeah, well, I'm better now. I just stayed in bed all the time, and now I feel so much better." Kagome replied.

"That's good." Mina said with a smile. "So who is everyone?" Mina asked.

"OK. Everyone, this is Mina and Keiko. Keiko used to go to school with me and Hojo before she went off to college. And Mina is a friend of mine froma different school than me. Keiko, Mina, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Shippo, and Hojo." Kagome introduced everyone.

"Pleasure to meet everyone." Mina said with a nod.

"Yay! I get to meet some new people!" Keiko exclaimed. Then she calmed down. "Joking, joking." She laughed.

"Well, now that everyone know everyone," Sam started again as she walked over to two doors. "This is the Captain Quarters, and this is my room. If you need something and can't find us anywhere else on the ship, we'll usually be here." Sam informed everyone. "Girls, if you would like to join, there will be a PJ party in my room tonight after the fun on deck, and boys, the same in Captain Aaron's room. This is just something to help us get to know who is on our boat with us. After tonight, though, everyone goes to their own hammock." Sam informed them.

"OK." Kagome said with a nod.

Then Sam walked over to another door. "And here is the bathroom for you to use. Please flush when you're done though. Because if you don't, it really isn't pleasant for you guys, nor the captain and I." Sam said. "And that conclused our tour. Everything else is upstairs on deck, where there's the veiw and just an area to hang out. When we anchor, you will be able to go swimming, fish, and we will serve lunch then too." Sam said before walking up the steps.

Kagome went to Hojo. "Thank you so much Hojo! We wouldn't be here if you hadn't asked Aaron for us." Kagome said as she hugged Hojo again, and Inuyasha and Koga's blood boiled a bit again.

"It was no big. Aaron and i go way back, and he was more than happy. He's taking us to see the islands, and going to show us some great sight seeing places around here." Hojo replied.

"This is so cool." Kagome said.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"How am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha replied. Then Kagome came over to him.

"So, you wanna go hang out on deck?" Kagome asked everyone. "That way I can talk to you guys about a few things."

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged, and everyone followed Kagome on deck, where they saw Sam setting the sail as the boat slowly drifted away from the dock, not to be seen again for the next three weeks.

AN- OK. What does kagome have to talk to them about? Well we all know. She wants to talk to them about her time and what they can do while they are stuck on the ship. Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of this new story. I'll probably be updating this the least thought because I'll have to run everything b my cousin before I update. But I will update at least every few weeks. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Drinks, Burgers, and Hot Dogs

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome had taken everyone on deck to tell them a little more about her time, when Inuyasha and Koga noticed that they were sailing away from shore. They ran to the edge of the boat and watched as the docks slowly disappeared. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and Koga thinking that something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

"We can't see the shore anymore!" Koga yelled.

Kagome tried not to laugh, she really tried, but she couldn't help it. "It's OK guys. You're probably not going to see land for a little bit." Kagome laughed as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she bent over, trying to catch her breath after that laugh. "But we need to talk." She managed to say as she pulled both boys over to the front of the boat, where they could kind of be in private.

Everyone sat down in a circle on the deck floor. "OK everyone. I invited you to come on a trip with me to celebrate the beginning of my summer vacation, which is a vacation that me and my friends get at the beginning of the summer. We are going to be on this boat for a total of three weeks, if the weather is good. Maybe more if we get bad weather while we're out here. OK? The captain is a good friend of Hojo's and he is letting us stay on this boat for the trip, so please don't embarrass me or anything." Kagome said in a pleading voice. Then she turned to Inuyasha and Koga, who were glaring at one another the whole time. "Inuyasha? Koga? Please don't fight. Please. I really wanted to you to come because you're all my friends. And please don't hurt Hojo, Keiko, and Mina, no matter how annoyed you get at them. Please?"

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh after a while. "Fine. but if wolf boy here gets cocky or anything, I won't hold back!" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Please guys. Just get along for this vacation." Kagome told them.

"I'll do as you wish Kagome. I can be mature and not fight." Koga said as he took Kagome's hands in his.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said as she hugged Koga, then went to Inuyasha and hugged him. Then she turned to Miroku. "And Miroku, please try not to be a lech for this trip. I don't think any of my friends like to be harrasssed." Kagome told him. Then she bent don't to Miroku's ear. "And I don't think the captain will like it if you do anything perverted on his ship either." She whispered.

"Kagome! Why would you ever think I would do such I thing. I am a monk after all." Miroku said.

"Hmph!" Sango said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. _Like he could go for three weeks without being a lech. _She thought.

"Thanks guys. And Sango, I know I don't have to tell you anything. But you may want to keep an eye on Kilala whilewe're here, with the wolves and all." Kagome sid.

"Yo! Is this your friend?" Sam asked as she held Shippo by the tail.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"He was in the galley eating some of the food." Sam said as she held him over the wolves. "But he promised not to do it again, right?" Sam asked as she glared at Shippo, and the wolves were jumping up at him.

"Yes ma'am." She said with a gulp as he looked down at the wolves.

"Good." Sam said before she turned Shippo over and held him in her arms, shooing the wolves away and taking him to Kagome. "Keep an eye on him. If I catch him in there again, he's shark bait." Sam said before she walked away.

Shippo looked up at Kagome. "Kagome? What's a shark?" He asked.

"It's a bog fish that eats meat, like little fox demons. Now what were you doing in the galley? And why were you eating the food?" Kagome asked.

"I was hungry and looking for those lollipops that you give me from this time." Shippo said as he twidled his thumbs. "I'm sorry Kagome! Please don't let them turn me into shark bait! I promise not to do it again."

"It's OK Shippo. No one's going to be shark bait." Kagome laughed. "Here." She said as she went ot her bag that she had left on deck. Then she pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Shippo. "Don't go through the galley looking for these. Just ask me next time." Kagome said.

"OK." Shippo said as he took the lollipop and started to lick it.

"Anchor!" Captain Aaron yelled to Sam, who pulled on a lever and an anchor fell into the water, holding the boat in place. "All hands on deck!"

Kagome turned around, but Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were all gone. They had gone to the captain and all three of them put their hands on deck. Kagome grabbeda camera and took a quick picture before she staqrted to laugh really hard. The three boys looks around and saw everyone laughing at them. What had they done now?

"Boys. Stand up. I didn't mean it literally. It's ship talk. It just means to report to me when I yelled that." Captain Aaron told them, motioning for them to stand.

All three boys felt really embarrassed, and Kagome quickly walked over to Inuyasha. "It's OK. Some people actually do that sometimes." She whispered to him.

"OK everyone. We have anchored, and now Sam and I will start making supper for tonight. So let's have fun!" Aaron told everyone before Sam ran over to a table on deck and opened up a cabinet that was under the table. Then she pulled out a few bottle and martini glasses.

"OK. Who what a martini? Who wants pina colada? And who wants margarita? A virgin, of course." Sam said to everyone.

"I'll have one of each." Kagome told Sam.

"OK. Anyone else?" Sam asked.

"What is it?" Koga asked.

"It's drinks!" Sam told Koga. "You're from the past, aren't you?" She asked.

"How did you guess?" Koga asked, a smile on his face.

"Because I am too. So is Aaron. We came through a portal and ended up here. We learned what everything was and then got a boat and it's Home for us now." Sam explained. "Now, since you don't know what anything is, or have never tried any of these, I would highly suggest you start with a pina colada. Really good. And sweet." Sam suggested to Koga.

"OK. I'll try one of those then." Koga said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam replied with a smile at Koga.

Something about her smile made Koga feel like melting. Maybe it was the fact that she was also a wolf demon. Or maybe it was the charming look on her face. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that did something to him.

Then Sam turned on the blender and it really scared Koga, making him jump. Sam only laughed at him though. It was actually quite funny to see him so scared towards something so small. "It's OK. It's just the blender. You use this to make the drink." Sam told him with laughter in her voice before she turned off the blender and poured the mixture into two glasses. Then she gave one to Koga. "Here you go." She said. "Kagome! Here's the pina colada!" Sam called to Kagome, who came over, took the drink, and ran back to Inuayasha. "Anyone else wanna drink?" Sam called to everyone else on deck.

"Here Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Try this. It's a really good drink from my time." She said as she pointed the straw towards him.

Inuyasha tasted the drink and really seem to like it. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a pina colada." Kagome replied. "It's mostly made from coconut milk."

"Here's the martini Kagome!" Sam called. Then she took her own martini, which had a little alcohol in it, and took a sip. "Here. Try this." She said as she reached the glass over to Koga.

Koga took the drink before sipping it. But then he made a disgusted look on his face. "How can you drink that?" He asked as he gave it back to Sam.

"It's an aquired taste." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam! Can I get a margarita?" Hojo called.

"Coming right up!" Sam called back.

"OK! Hot dogs or burgers?" Aaron asked everyone.

"I'll take one of each!" Kagome called as she took her martini from Sam and went back to her group. "Try this drink Inuyasha." Kagome said. Then she turned to Sango with the pina colada. "Here Sango, try this. then pass it onto Miroku."

"Umm... OK?" Sango replied, a blush covering her cheeks. Did Kagome expect her to share a drink with Miroku. She took a sip of the drink, finding thatit was really good. Then she looked at Kagome, who was laughing at Inuyasha because he seemed to find the drink she let him taste digusting. Kagome really didn't expect her to share a drink with Miroku like that, did she? She turned to Miroku. "Umm... Miroku? Do you want a taste of this drink?" Sango asked nervously, a blush covering her cheeks now.

"Sure. Does it taste good?" Miroku asked as Sango handed him the glass.

"Yes. Very." Sango replied as she watched Miroku take a sip of the drink.

"This is good." Miroku said. "Kagome! What type of drink is this?"

"It'sa pina colada. Just ask Sam and she'll give you one." Kagome replied to Miroku.

"I think I'll go get one." Miroku told Sango. "Or would you like me to keep this one and I'll get one for you?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I'll take this one." Sango replied.

"OK." Miroku said.

AN- This is only the beginning. The next chapter had more of a party, and a PJ party. We'll figure out a few things about everyone on board in the next chappie. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Dancing

**Chapter 3:**

The party had gone on. Kagome had given Inuyasha a taste of every drink, while Sango and Miroku decided to stick with the Pina Coladas. Inuyasha then asked Sam to make him a Pina Colada so he would have his own whil Kagome drank to rest of the Martini and then started on the Margarita. Kagome had made sure Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all got something to eat. Inuyasha tended to go towards the borger more than the hot dog though, thinking they were really cooking dog meat, which Kagome quickly corrected him, telling him it was pig meat, and they just called them hot dogs.

Koga basically stayed by Sam the whole time. Then Sam started some music, putting a Jimmy Buffet CD in their boom box.

"So, are you having fun so far?" Sam asked Koga.

"Kinda. I mean, I'm glad I'm here, butI'm not used to this time and everything in it." Koga replied.

"I understand. It's hard to get used to it at first, especially the clothes they wear in this time compared to the past, but we got used to it." Sam said

"Are you and Aaron... umm..." Koga couldn't seem to find the word for it.

"No! No no. We're cousins. We just live together on this boat 'cause no one else would be able to help him out with it if I didn't come here and help him. Not to mention it's pretty nice to live on a boat. You get to go all over the place, don't have to pay rent or anything, just enough for gas, food, and a few other things. And I would rather jump into a feeding frenzy of charks then deal with all the humans on the shore. God. We give bost rides everywhere to earn money, and I can barely handle those people." Sam explained.

Koga chuckled. "I guess you really don't like human too much then."

"No. I really don't. I'm not the most social person in the worls either." Sam replied.

"You're talking to me quite a bit now." Koga said.

"Yeah, but you're a wolf. Not a human." Sam stated.

"Good point." Koga said with another chuckle. He couldn't believe he was even starting to forget about Kagome and the mutt for a minute. Then he heard someone calling Sam and she stood up.

"Oh! Come on. The shows about to start." Sam said as she grabbed hold of Koga's arm and pulled him to the center of the deck.

"And now a song given to you by Samantha." Aaron said into a microphone before he handed it to Sam. Then she started to sing into it.

_I used to think that life was all about the Joneses  
Trying to find a way to just keep up some how  
I had to have it, do it, be it, had to own it  
A little secret that I finally figured out_

_We spend so much time climbing up the ladder  
And then we're missing all the things that really matter_

_I've got my two feet on the ground  
Breathin' in and breathin' out  
Oh yeah  
Life is good  
I'm gonna grab on to today  
Live every minute in the way I know I should  
Life is good_

_I like to move, I like to run, I like to get it done  
Or I can stay home on the couch and watch tv  
Give me sunshine, give me rain, it makes no diffence to me  
It's all the same, all the same to me_

_Call me simple, call me crazy  
I believe that it's all in what we make yah_

_I've got my two feet on the ground  
Breathin' in and breathin' out  
Oh yeah  
Life is good  
I'm gonna grab on to today  
Live every minute in the way I know I should  
Life is good_

_Call me simple, call me crazy  
I believe that it's all in what we make yah_

_I've got my two feet on the ground  
Breathin' in and breathin' out  
Oh yeah  
Life is good  
I'm gonna grab on to today  
Live every minute in the way I know I should  
Life is good_

Everyone clapped for Sam before spoke. "OK. This one is for a couples dance. And I'm picking who's dancing with who. Kagome, you're with Inuyasha. Sango, I wanna see you with Miroku. And Miroku, if you touch her ass, you're shark bait, I swear it.Everyone else is fair game. Aaron, I wanna see you out there with someone though. And Hojo, you too. Koga, I'll dance with you next song, since I won't be singing the next song." Sam said into the microphone before sang.

_You turn around  
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
Just what do I see in you  
Please don't cry  
I know sometimes it seems we barely get by  
But you don't see how much you do  
To get me through_

Miroku looked at Sango. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand. Then he noticed how reluctant Sango was to give him her hand, though she did. "I won't grope you. I promise. I promised Kagome I wouldn't grope anyone during this trip that she has brought us on, and I am a man of my word." He said as he pulled her out on the dance floor and wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and held her hand in the other while she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she snatched Inuyasha's hand andpulled him out onto the deck floor where everyone was dancing. Hojo and Aaron were dancing too, only with each other. Kagome's guessed that Mina and Keiko wouldn't dance. Kagome let go of Inuyasha for a minute to grab her camera and get a picture.

"You're not going to show that to anyone, are you Kagome?" Hojo asked, a look of fear on his face.

"I just might." Kagome said as she put her camera away, walking back to Inuyasha as she ignored Hojo begging and he wrapped an arm around Kagome and grabbed her hand, while Kagome put her free hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You know how to dance?" Kagome asked.

"My mother, as royalty, made me learn how to dance. I had to for when she had those stupid parties." Inuyasha replied, then Kagome remembere how Myoga told her that his mother had been a princess. Did that mean Inuyasha was a prince? Wow. She was dancing with royalty, well, sort of. Then Inuyasha suddenly spun her around before pulling her bck to him and dipping her head back, holding her in his arms, surprising Kagome.

"Umm... I think you're a better dancer than me." Kagome chuckled.

_When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love_

_I apologize  
If I never told you what you are in my eyes  
Oh baby, let me tell you now  
Every day  
Looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way  
Now how can you say that's not enough_

_'Cause when the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And it feels I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love_

_You give me_

_Everything my heart desires  
Morning sun and midnight fires  
Someone there to share my dreams  
With you I have everything_

_When the world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love  
You give me love_

_Yeah, when my world is cold  
And I need a friend to hold me  
You give me love  
You give me love  
And when my hope is gone  
And I feel I can't go on  
You pick me up  
You give me love_

Then Sam put the microphone away and put her Jo Dee Mesinna CD in, playing a good slow song before walking over to Koga. "Let's dance." She said as she took Koga's hands, surprising him obviously, for he had been watching Inuyasha twirl Kagome all over the place. Where did the mutt learn how to dance and when? Koga obviously didn't know much about Inuyasha. But he let Sam take his hands and lead him onto the dance floor as the music played. He was really enjoying himself as Sam taught him how to dance. Maybe he would be able to show off in front of the mutt sometime. Then he stepped on a bump and realized he was stepping on Sam's feet. 

"Sorry." He apologized 

"It's OK." Sam replied. "It's your first time dancing, isn't it?" 

"Yeah. But I see that Mutt and wonder when he ever learned how to dance. He really doesn't seem like he would take the time to learn how to dance. Even if it was for Kagome." Koga said. 

"You guys are a lot alike though." Sam said, even she could tell, and she ha only met them this morning. Then the song ended and they pulled apart. "Thanks for the dance. You did pretty good for your first time." 

"Thanks." Koa said. 

"Ahem!" Aaron said into the microphone. "And now, since everyone has had food, and a little dancing, and their drinks, boys are welcome in my room and girls are welcome in Sam's room. Have a good night." 

AN- THe slumber party is coming. I'm just tired and need to get to bed soon. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! 


	4. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Chapter 4:**

All the girls were waiting in a line to get into the bathroom to change into their pajamas, though all the boys didn't care. They all just stripped down to their boxers, giving the girls a good look at them. Kagome couldn't believe how hot Inuyasha looked in modern day clothes, he wasn't muscular, but lean instead. Koga though, was buff. He had muscle and wasn't lean at all. Hojo and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha and Koga, then looked at themselve and hung their heads for not having bodies that looked as good as Inuyasha and Koga's in front of the girls. Though Miroku did have a lean figure, it wasn't like Inuyasha's, and Hojo just didn't have muscle period (he was the most embarrasssed).

Once the girls got changed, they went into Sam's room and all took spot in the room. They sat ina circle and started off with a game of truth or dare.

"So who goes first?" Kagome asked.

"I know." Sam said as she grabbed hard cover book that was huge (try the size of a school text book, like a history book!) and a bottle. "We'll spin the bottle and whoever it points to gets to pick someone to ask truth or dare to." Sam explained before she spun the bottle and it landed on Sango.

"Umm..." Was all Sango could say. "What do I do now?"

"Ask someone truth or dare. If they say dare, you have to dare them to do something. If they say truth, then they have to tell the truth about something, no matter how personal it is." Mina said.

"OK. Umm... Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Truth." Kagome said.

"OK. Umm... Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked, knowing the answer already, but wanted to hear it straight from Kagome.

"Huh? Well I umm... Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said as she twiddled her fingers around.

"I knew something was going on with you gguys, I mean, you flirted with him so much while we were on deck." Sam informed Kagome.

"I WAS?" Kagome asked, sounding pretty surprised. "I mean, I wasn't trying to or anything. Was I really flirting with him?" Kagome asked as she turned to Keiko.

"Yeah, umm...you kind of were." Keiko replied.

"Oh God." Kagome said as she looked at the floor she was sitting on.

"It's OK Kagome." Sam said. "I bet he likes you too. Now let's continue with our game." Sam said before spinning the bottle and it pointed to her. "Me? Wow. Umm... Let's see." She said as she looked evilly at everyone around her. "Sango. Truth or dare."

"Umm... Dare?" Sango replied, completely regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Hmm..." Sam said as she sat there and thought for a while, staring at her white ceiling. It was a small room, a few posters on the whitewalls with her favorite celebrities. There was even an autographed picture of Ashton Kutcher hanging on her wall. "OK. I dare you, to go over and slam on the door of the roomt he boys are staying in while screaming bloody murder before making a mad dash back here."

"Wha...?" Sango asked. "I can't."

"You have to. You asked for a dare. Don't tell me you're afraid." Sam said.

That comment hit the nail on the head. Sango was notafraid of anything, except maybe Miroku in some ways, but still. She wasn't going to back down from some dare. So she stodd up and stomped out of the room, heading over to Aaron's bedroom door and started slamming on it and screamed as loud as she could for about ten seconds before running back over to the safety of Sam's room. She was inside.

Inside Aaron's room...

Everyone heard slamming on the door before they all jumped up and headed to the door. Aaron had raced to the door and ripped it open to find nothing there. "What the hell?" He asked before closing the door. Then there was another knocking on the door beofre Aaron ripped the door open one more time to see Keiko standing in the doorway.

"Hi Captain Aaron. Umm..." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips then pulled away, both of their cheeks red from blush, before Keiko quickly ran back to the Sam's room, which was filled with girls, all of the giggling about all the commotion they were causing, and the problems they were giving the boys.

Then there was a knocking on Sam's door. And when she opened it, all the boys were standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Sam asked ina flirtatious voice.

"Was there something that you lasies wanted?" Aaron asked her.

"No. Nothing in particular. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you guys keep bothering us in my room." Aaron replied.

"Bothering you? Oh no. We weren't bothing. We were daring." Sam laughed. "Would you like to join us?"

"How about a game of truth or dare everyone?" Aaron asked all the guys, which most of them sounded willing to join. So Aaron turned back to Sam. "OK. Shall we?"

"Move out into the open over here." Sam said before she lead all the girls into the open area that would be their room after tonight, and everyone sat in the circle. Sam set the bottle in the middle. "OK. Let's get this thing started!"

AN- Yep! There's part one. I'm trying to get as much updating done as possible since a lot of this stuff hasn't been updated in at least a month. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. Truth or Dare Part 2 Wild Chapter!

WARNING! This chapter will get a bit crazy with the dares, but there are no lemons. K? Just thought I's warn you. And you and perfectly welcome to not read this chapter and move onto the next one when I update. Okay? Okay. Now... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone sat in a large circle with the bottle set in the middle. sam spun the bottle and everyone watched as it spun around, wondering who it would land on. Then is stopped, landing on Koga. Koga looked around, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

"You ask someone truth or dare, if they say truth, they have to tell you the truth about something. If they say dare, you dare them to do something and they have to do it." Sam explained, as if reading Koga's mind. He looked at her with a look saying 'thanks' before he conitnued to think about wat he should do. Then he looked at Kagome and soon got an idea.

"Kagome. Truth or dare?" Koga asked.

"Truth." Kagome replied instantly, knowing that Koga would probably try something if she said dare.

"Okay How do you like more out of me and mutt-face?" Koga asked.

"Well, umm... I'd have to say umm...Inuyasha." Kagome replied, a bit reluctant to answer.

Koga stared at her in disbelief.She liked the mutt more than him? How? What did Inuyasha have that he didn't? Why? "But-"

"Sorry Koga. But the only thing I have to offer you is my friendship." Kagome told him, now momre confident than before.

Koga shut-up then. He didn't want to say another word.

Sam decided they might as well continue and soon do something funny or to lighten the spirits of those around them. so she spun the bottle and it ended up landing on her. "Wow! Me again! What are the odds." Sam exclaimed. She looked around at the boys, a thought coming to mind. "Inuyasha! Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare!" Inuyasha exclaimed, of coarse, being his cocky self.

"Okay. I dare you to... let em give you a make-over!" Sam exclaimed before she saw Inuyasha go pale. All the girl giggled and tried to surpress their laughter while Sam grinned evily at Inuyasha before she stood up and drug him into her bedroom and closed the door.

Then Aaron reached over and spun the bottle, and it landed on Miroku. "Umm... okay. Uhh... Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango turned her head to look at him with a surprised look on her face. Then it hit her. He was going to ask her to do something perverted. _Better stick with truth. _Sango thought before the question came out of Miroku's mouth.

"Truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Truth." Sango replied.

"Okay. Umm..." Then he took her hands. "Would you bare me a son?"

"In your dreams." Sango replied as she pulled her hand away.

Miroku was surprised he hadn't been slapped for that. Was it a sign?

"Anyway..." Keiko said before she sun the bottle and it landed on Aaron.

"Hm..." Aaron thought for a moment. Then his eyes landed on Keiko. "Keiko. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Keiko replied, wondering what Aaron was going to ask her.

"I dare you to kiss me again." Aaron dred her, and watched as he cheeks got darer by the second.

"OK." Keiko said with a shrug before she got up and walked over to him before kissing him real quick as if it were no big deal.

"The creation is complete!" Sam exclaimed as she came from her bedroom. "I present, the new and improved, INUYASHA!" Sam exclaimed before Inuyasha walked out, wearing a dress that fit him, and a stuffed bra underneathe, with make-up on his face, and his hair curled up. He actually look pretty good... for a guy.

"Is-is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in horror.

"Yep! I think I did pretty good actually. I've had enough practice anyway." Sam said as she brushed her nails against her chest. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Oh! It's been tradition at my parties to give a make-over to anyboy who came! It really was a lot of fun."

"So that's why tommy never went to anymore of your parties." Aaron said.

"Guess so." Sam said as she walked back to the circle. "You can go back into my room and get changed Inuyasha." She said. "I won't make you stay like that for the whole night."

"Thank GOD!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he went back into teh room, slamming the door.

"So, what did I miss?" Sam asked.

"Not much..." Sango said, sounding bored. "I thought this was supposed to be fun."

"It can be. Shall we make it a bit more intense?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Keiko exclaimed, looking excited.

"Okay then." Sam said before she spun the bottle. Then it landed on her again. "Perfect." She said before she pulled out ten popsicle sticks and wrote numbers on them and laid them out so no one could see the numbers that were on the sticks. "Okay, everyone pick a stick and look at the number on it, but don't let anyone else see the number, especially not me." Sam told everyone, and they all picked a stick, and she took the last one. "Okay. Everyone know your number?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Now I dare number... 2, to kissnumber... 7." Sam said. "Now who has number 2?" Sam asked, and Hojo held up his hand. "Okay. Who has number... ahhhh... Koga. You're number 7 aren't cha?"

Koga nodded, his skin paler than Sam had ever seen anyone's. Hojo gaped at Koga. "Wait. I really don't have to do this, do I?" He asked.

"Yes you do!" Mina exclaimed as she tried to surpress her laughter.

"Do it! Do it!" Keiko and Kagome both cheered at once.

"You can't be serious!" Koga yelled.

"Oh I'm very serious Koga. Now go ahead. Kissy kissy. Hojo's waiting." Sam teased him, puckering her lips to add to the tease.

Koga looked at Hojo. Hojo looked at Koga. Both of them had sweat running down their face. "Uhh... Umm..." Both of them said at once as their heads slowly moved closer to each other before their lips met very quickly, if only for a second or two. But it was just enough time for Kagome to get a good picture of both of them.

"Kagome! You can't be serious!" Hojo exclaimed, not sounding very happy.

"It's a memorable moment Hojo. Your first kiss with a guy. How sweet." Kagome teased.

"Hey, I could have made it make-out for ten minutes or something like that." Sam told them. "Just be glad I said kiss. Now can we continue?" She asked as she collected the sticks and spun the bottle, and it landed on Mina. "Okay, everyone ake another stick."

"Alright." Mina started. "I dare number 3 to get butt naked and run around on deck for a half hour while we continue our game down here." Mina said, and looked around to see who had number three, which ended up being Inuyasha.

"I'm not doing it! This is such a stupid game! And you girls haven't done anything embarrassing yet!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm leaving."

Then he heard someone making a chicken noise. He turned around to see Kagome clucking away as she staired at her nails like she was doing nothing.

"Are you calling me a chicken Kagome? After how you've always seen me fight and protect you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome only replied by making more sounds of a chicken.

"Fine! I'll do it if you think I'm that afraid!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh this will be a sight." Keiko exclaimed.

"Already saw it once." Kagome mumbled as she tried to surpress her laughter.

Inuyasha looked back at her embarrassed, remembering when Jakken had tricked them into resting in a hot spring and he feinted and Kagome had accidentally seen him, and south of the border. Why was it so funny to her?

"Well, go on! Scoot! We don't need to see your naked butt!" Sam exclaimed. "Or do we, Kagome?" Sam asked.

Kagome only shrugged. It was really getting on Inuyasha's nerves for some reason too. He stood there, waiting for what he should do.

"Okay. All whovote Inuyasha stripps here? Say aye!" Kagome exclaimed, and Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was she drunk?

"AYE!" Came from Kagome, Sam, Keiko, Mina, and even Sango. And a few of the guys went with it sheepishly. Inuyasha was definitely going to have a talk with Miroku later on tonight.

"Fine." Inuyasha groaned.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" All the girls screamed before they all saw Inuyasha strip before their own eyes and gasped at the the sight.

"There! Happy?" Inuyasha yelled before he stomped off upstairs and onto deck, where he would wait for a half hour.

"Now THAT'S a memorable moment." Mina laughed.

All the guys looked at the girls in horror, thinking they should get out of this while they still had a chance. Koga and Hojo had already been embarrassed, and now Inuyasha. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Aaron said as he took the bottle away.

"Hey!" All the girls yelled. "We still have to wait a half hour!" Sango yelled.

"No. No more." Aaron said. "Not on my ship. Now, I'll go up and get Inuyasha now and all of you can go to bed."

"You know, Aaron, you're the only one who nothing has happened to yet." Keiko stated.

"So what? My ship, my rules. No more truth or dare for the rest of the vacation." Aaron declared, and it was final.

"Fine. STRIP POKER! Tomorrow night!" Sam exclaimed as all the girl hurried into her room. But she walked over to Aaron. "Come on cousin. Have a little fun! Now why don't you go to bed, and I'll apologize to Inuyasha and take his clothes to him. You go to bed. You hav to get up before any of us." Sam said as she took the clothes from Aaron.

"Fine. But you better give his clothes to him." Aaron said as he went back to his room.

"Oh I will." Sam said. and once Aaron was gone, she went to the door. "But I didn't say when." She said before she locked the door and Inuyasha was stuck out there. then she went back to her room, threw the clothes in the closet, and got into her bed without a word.

On deck a half hour later...

"Time's gotta be up by now..." Inuyasha growled as he tried to open the door to go below deck, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no..." He groaned.

AN- Yeah. That was a bit crazy. I know. But hey! I thought it was pretty funny! LOL. Oh! Here's something for you guys! Inuyasha the third movie on DVD in the U.S. coming in September! For any of you who didn't know. Heh. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Fruit Search

**Chapter 6:**

Sam woke up extra early that morning, put her extra large sweat jacket on,and grabbed Inuyasha's clothes, remembering he was outside butt naked still, and headed out on deck in her pj pants, which were two sizes too big for her with snowboarders all ver tham, and her black pj shirt that had Good Luck Charm Bear from the Care Bears on the chest with Lucky You written on the back. She go to the steps and and slipped her feet into her flip flops before she climbed the steps and went on deck to see Inuyasha wrapped in a blanket he probably found somewhere on deck. She smiled and went over to him and shook him. "Hey Inuyasha." She said as she shook him.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Sam standing there in front of him. he shot up, still holding the blanket close since it was a little cold out that morning. "What the hell do you want now?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry about last night. We got a little crazy. Here are your clothes." Sam said as she threw him his clothes. "You can change right there. I won't look."

"Not like you haven't seen it already. Everyone saw me last night." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Still, that was last night and we were partying. It's too early in the morning for anything like that. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as she turned around in time to see Inuyasha putting his shirt on, and now fully dressed.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Come with me." She said as she led him to the galley of the boat and pulled out a carton of eggs and popped her Tracy Byrd CD into the CD player they had in there, listening to _The Truth About Men_ as she sang it.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down at the table.

"This is my morning routine." Sam said.

"You get up this early every morning?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell no! Are you crazy? This is too early. The sun isn't even fully risen yet!" Sam exclaimed. "Aaron usually gets up and checks on everything, and I sleep an hour later than him before he comes in a screams at me to get the hell outta bed, then I very sleepily go through this morning routine with Tracy Byrd." Then she reached into the fridge and grabbed a Diet Coke and popped the top open before taking a drink. "Want one?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called Diet Coke. It's a drink. It'll help you wake up." Sam replied.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, and Sam went back into the fridge and got one out for Inuyasha and gave it to him. He took a drink and looked like he was ready to spit it out.

"It's something you have to get used to if you drink it in the morning." Sam told him.

"I can tell." He said.

"Just drink it. By the time you're half way through the can, you'll be used to it." Sam said before she took another swig of her Coke as the track changed to _Drinkin'_ _Bone_. Then she danced around the galley while cooking and singing to the song while Inuyasha waited to be fed.

Sam made scrambled eggs, and by the time they were done, Aaron had showed up and almost went into shock that Sam was already awake and making breakfast, and wide awake.

"There really is a God." Aaron said as he walked into the room.

"You bet there is. But that's not why I'm up early. I just woke up and decided not to go back to bed." Sam said as she scraped the eggs onto three plated and then put a few slices of bacon on each plate along with fried potatoes. Then she took Inuyasha and Aaron's plates and set them in front of the them. "Bon Appotite." She said before going to the fridge and getting ketchup and getting her own plate of food.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Eat the bacon, then try everything else with ketchup. It's good." Sam told him.

"Can I see the ketchup Samantha." Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Let me use it first though." She replied, squirting ketchup all over her eggs and potatoes before handing the ketchup to Aaron, and he did the same. Then Inuyasha ate the bacon, finding that it was really good, then put ketchup on his eggs and potatoes, and found that it also tasted really good. "Like it?"

"Yeah. It's great. Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"No problem! It's my job to feed you guys while you're here." Sam told him with a smile. That was when Kagome and Sango and Koga came in. "Morning my fellow crazy people." Sam greeted them as she stood, taking her emptyplate and putting in the sink before scraping some more food onto three clean plates and setting them at the table for Sango, Kagome, and Koga, and they all sat down and ate, Koga taking a hint that the food was good since everyone else was eating it, and putting ketchup on it, which he surprisingly found very tastie.

"Okay. What are plans for tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Well, like I said last night. Tonight is strip poker!" Sam exclaimed, more energetic than usual, and scaring Aaron.

"What did you take this morning and why are you so hyper?" Aaron asked.

"I had my Diet Coke this morning, like every morning." Sam replied. "You know I don't drinkcoffee anymore."

"Whatever." Aaron said.

"I'm not stripping again." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Aww..." Sam, Kagome, and Sango (surprisingly) all groaned.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was really funny last night." Sango replied.

"Don't worry. He'll still play." Sam said as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Just four or five shots of Jose Cuervo, and he'll be doing absolutely anything we want him to do."

"A few shots of what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Sam said as she walked away from Inuyasha and left the galley to go sit out on deck.

"Well, I'll leave you guys be to talk or whatever. I have to go start up the boat so we can get to where we need to go today." Aaron said as he stood up and took his plate to the sink, rinced it and Sam's plate off, and put them in the dishwasher. Then he left.

Sam was sitting out on deck with her Diet Coke, watching the sunrise when she saw a small figure imerge from below deck. A sleepy little fox demon walked along deck. Sam smiled and walked over to Shippo, picking him up in her arms and taking him to the galley. "Good morning Shippo." She said as she took him to the galley. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yup!" Shippo exclaimed, now more awake than before.

"You hungry?" Sam asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed, now completely awake

Then Sam let Shippo sit on her shoulder as she got a smaller plate out for him and scraped some food out of the pan and onto the plate for Shippo and took it over to the table and set it down and let him eat it.

Just as Shippo sat down to eat, Miroku walked in in a white t-shirt and navy boxers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked into the galley and sat down, Sam getting him some breakfast and setting it down in front of him. "Breakfast is served." She said before walking out of the galley to let them all be.

Later that afternoon...

Everyone was up and out of bed, and awake. They were now stopped at some small islands Aaron knew about that were perfect for just relaxing. Everyone had changed into the bathing suite and was now either running around and having fun on the beach or in the water, relaxing in a beach chair, or building sand castles in the sand.

Shippo sat down in the sand, trying to make the best sand castle ever using the beach toys Kagome had bought for him to use. Kagome and all her friends from the present day were splashing around in the water, while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga all stood on the beach, wondering they should do, none of them never being to the beach before. Then Kagome ran over to them. "Come on guys! Come out into the water! It feels great!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the water with her. Then Miroku, Sango, and Koga all followed.

Aaron was sitting in his boat a little ways away fishing, and trying to catch something San could cook for that night instead of more burgers and hot dogs. Sam was lounging on a towel and getting a good tan. She looked over to see everyone splashing around and having fun. "Good." She said to herself. "Their enjoying their vacation." Then closed her eyes and laid back on the towel.

"Hey Miroku! Catch!" Kagome yelled as she threw a frisbee at Miroku, and he caught it.

Miroku held the frisbee, looking at it curiously. "What in the world is this?" He asked himself as he examined the plastic, plate-like object.

"Throw it over here Miroku!" Mina yelled as she waved her arm.

"How do I throw it?" Miroku asked Kagome.

THen Kagome went over to him and moved her arm around, showing Miroku how to throw it. "You throw it like this, and then it will fly over to Mina, or someone." Kagome explained. "Try it. It's just a game."

"Okay." Miroku said, then threw the frisbee to find it went pretty far, and Mina caught it.

"Alright Miroku! Good throw!" Keiko exclaimed before she caught the frisbee. Then she turned around to see Aaron still sitting on deck, wiating for a fish to bite. "Hey Captain!" Keiko exclaimed and Aaron looked at her just in time to see the frisbee flying at him. He was ready to catch it, when Demon jumped out of the boat and caught the frisbee in his mouth.

"Whoa!" Hojo exclaimed when Demon hit the water right next to him.

Then Kiba came running off the boat and landed right by Koga before both wolves swam to the shore.

Aaron smiled as he watched the wolves swim to the shore and go over to Sam, shaking off the water right onto her as she screamed at them to get away if they were going to shake off. Then Aaron looked over to a boat the was nearaby and saw them put up a red flag. Aaron's eyes went wide before he jumped out of his seat. "Everyone out of the water NOW!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Sango asked.

"Because they're using chum over on that ship, which means there will be sharks showing up at any second. Now get OUT!" He screamed.

Sam sat up from laying on her towel and looked out into the water to see what Aaron saw. He eyes also went wide when she notice Shippo was out in the water swimming around while everyone else was heading to the shore. Sam jumped up and ran out into the water. "Shippo! Come on, you gotta get out of the water." Sam said as she grabbed Shippo and ran back out of the water quickly and joined the rest of the group. "Well, I guess that cancels our stay here."

"Not exactly." Aaron said. "I could try and catch a shark for tonight."

"Go for it. I'm gonna get some fruit." Sam told him. "Anyone wanna join me?" She asked the group.

"Sure. We'll help." Kagome said, volunterring for Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango along with herself.

"I'll stay on the beach if that's okay. I'm kinda tired after swimming around." Hojo said.

"Us too. We'll stay with Hojo." Keiko said as she and Minalaid out their own towels and laid down, soaking up the sunrays.

"Okay. Let's go get some fruit then." Sam said as she led the way into the woods. "Okay. Inuyasha and Kagome, you two partner up. Sango and Miroku, you two partner up. And Koga, you can come with me." Sam said, and everyone nodded before heading off in their own directions.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around and soon found a trail that went through theh woods, passing by all different type of tree with fruits and flowers on them. Kagome pointed out all the fruits to Inuyasha as he climbed up and grabbed them and put them in a pack Kagome had brought with her.

"Cool. We have a lot of fruit already." Kagome said. Then she sawa bananna tree. "Hey Inuyasha? Could you climb up that tree and get someof those banannas while I graba few of these flowers?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said, and he went to the bananna tree and started climbing.

Kagome walked a little ways away from Inuyasha. She wanted to think more than just pick flowers. She needed some time to herself. She found some really pretty flowers of all different tropical colors. She knew her mother would love it if Kagome could them home to her. So Kagome sat down in front of the flowers and started to pick a few. She picked one, it was a beautiful red color that matched the bikini and the skirtshe was wearing. She put it in her hair real quick before she went and picked a few more flowers. Then she suddenly turned around when she heard Inuyasha screaming. She jumped up and ran back towards where he was when she bumped into something and looked down to seesomething white run past her, though she didn't see what it was. Then Inuyasha crashed at her feet.

"Oh my God. Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she bent down to help Inuyasha up.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, then looked at Kagome to see her looked down, her cheeks as red as can be. That was when Inuyasha remembered that something had stolen his swim trunks. He quickly covered himself with his hands while Kagome turned around so her back was to Inuyasha.

"Sorry!" She said quickly as she turned around. "What happened to your bathing suite?"

"Kiba stole it." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I think I have a towel you can use." Kagome said as she pushed the fruit they had collected aside to get out her towel and threw it at Inuyasha, who caught it and tied it around his waist.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha thanked Kagome, and she turned around to see Inuyasha standing before her, south of the border covered with her towel until they caught Kiba and got Inuyasha's swim trunks back.

"Yeah. Umm... you're welcome." Kagome replied. Both of them stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, and neither realizing that they were moving, slowly but surely, closer to each other. They took little steps until they were touching, then Inuyasha bent down slightly. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" They heard someone yell, and stepped away from each, Kagome playing with her hair and acting like nothing had just happened while Inuyasha looked to see who had interupted them to find Sango and Miroku before them holding Inuyasha's bathing suite.

"Kiba had this and we got it from him." Sango said as she threw the suite to Inuyasha and he caught it, turning around so her could put it on under the towel.

"So did you guys find any fruit?" Miroku asked.

"Plenty." Kagome replied. Then she looked up at the sky, wondering how she didn't realize how dark it had gotten. "But we better head back to the boat, it's getting dark." She said.

"Yeah. That's why we were origonally trying to find you. Everyone else is already back there, and the Captain caught a huge fish for us to eat. He said it was a Tuna, or something like that." Sango said.

"Oh! Tuna! I love tuna! Let's hurry back then!" Kagome exclaimed, and the group started back to the boat and went on board, ready to eat and for tonight's poker game...

AN- Yep! Next chapter is gonna be a crazy one! LOL. Bet you guys can't wait. I think I better change the rating of this story soon. And poor Inuyasha. He's always the one that gets embarrassed like that, even on the show! LOL. Anywho... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. Strip Poker Part 1

WARNING: This is another wild chapter. You may read if you want, but I'm just warning. K? There you go. Now yall can't say I didn't warn ya. LOL. Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Everyone went back to the boat and ate the tuna that Aaron had caught, after Hojo almost threw up from watching Aaron cleaning the fish. But everyone enjoyed it. It was only about eight that night when Sam announced that it was time for the strip poker game, with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone looked down at what they were wearing at the announcement of the game, and all found that they were still in their bathing suites. They looked back up at Sam, hoping that she wasn't going to make them play striip poker when they only really had one or two articales of clothing to get rid of. "Go change into something to play in." Sam tols them, relief sweeping over every single person at the table. "But you can't do layers. Just wear stuff you would normally wear on a regular day." She told them, and watched as they all raced below deck to get changed out of their bathing suites and into something more suitable for strip poker.

Everyone gathered on deck, all wearing jeans and shirts and jackets and socks and sneakers, wearing as much clothing as they could without being too layered. No one really wanted to strip completely, but wanted to see other people strip. Plus that fact that Sam didn't let anyone sit out, whether they wanted to play or not.

Everyonesat around a card table Sam and Aaron had set up on deck for everyone to play at. Sam started shuffling the cards as she told everyone the rules. "Okay, the name of the game is Strip Poker, as you all know. In this game, which I know I taught to everyone earlier today, so everyone knows how to play, you try to get the highest score possible. The person with the lowest score after each round must strip one article of clothing. Last person wearing clothes wins, and we play until there is a winner. No one leaves unless their butt naked." Sam explained, emphasizing each syllable of 'butt naked' as she spoke. Then Sam walked over to the boom box and put amixCD in it and it started play _Up!_. Then she walked back to the table and started to deal the cards to everyone.

Everyone picked up their hands and looked at their cards.

"We'll go around the table." Aaron said, and everyone looked at Sango.

"I'll take two cards." She said before she slid two cards into the middle of the table, starting the discard pile. Sam gave her two cards, and then everyone looked at Miroku.

"I'll take one card." He said, following Sango's example and putting one card in the middle.

"Oooh... feeling lucky?" Sam asked as she handed him the card.

"Just a little." Miroku said as he took th card, then looked at his hand, and he instantly lost his smile.

"Looks like someone's in trouble!" Keiko sang and everyone laughed. Then they all looked at Kagome.

"I'll take three." Kagome said as she slid three cards to the discard pile, and Sam gave her three cards.

"Good move honey." Sam told Kagome. Then she looked at Inuyasha.

"Two." Inuyasha said and discarded two cards, and recieved two from Sam. Then she looked at Mina.

"Three please." Mina said shyly as she puther cards in the center and recievedthree cards from Sam. Then Sam looked at Hojo.

"Three." Hojo said before pratically throwing the cards into the center and took the cards from sam. Then Sam looked at Koga.

"One." Koga told her, and she smirked as she handed him the card.

"There you go." She said with a smile. Then she looked at Aaron. "What'll it be Captain?" She asked.

"Three." Aaron told her, and took three cards from the deck himself, and Sam looked hurt, knowing that he didn't trust her as a dealer.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sam said jokingly at her cousin, then turned to Keiko. "And how many for you Keiko?"

"Just two." Keiko replied with a bright smile on her face as she happily took the cards, the smile still staying on her face as she looked at her hand and rearranged her cards.

"And I'll take one." Sam said as she put one of her cards in the middle of the table and took one from the deck. "Alright. Everyone show." Sam said as she laid down her cards, revealing a full house with a huge smile on her face,and everyone did the same.

"Full house baby!" Keiko exclaimed as she threw her cards down.

"Two pair." Hojo said.

"One pair." Aaron said as he laid his cards down.

"Three of a kind." Kagome said with a smile on her face, glad she wasn't stripping anything... yet.

"Four of a kind." Sango said with a confident smile on her face and looking proud with her hands on her hips and standing tall.

"A pair of twos." Miroku sighed, not happy that his pair was lower than Aaron's, and if someone didn't come out saying they had nothing, he would be the one starting stripping.

"Straight." Inuyasha said as he laid down his hand, looking cocking, as usual.

_Shit! _Miroku thought. He sure hoped Mina or Koga came up with something.

"Flush?" Mina said shyly as she laid her hand down, looking nervous the whole time.

_Damn! _Miroku thought, praying to God that Koga had absolutely nothing.

"Getting nervous Miroku?" Sango asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Shut-up." Miroku mumbled.

Koga looked around the table. He didn't want to lay his hand down, but he was the only one left. So he had to. He did, and everyone looked at his cards to see that he had absolutely nothing in his hand, and all the guys gave him a look of sympathy while all the girls smiled happily that a guy was the first one to strip something.

"Thank GOD!" Miroku sighed as he picked up his cards.

"Well Koga, let's see it. What are you gonna strip first?" Sam asked.

Koga looked own at himself. Then he reached down and pulled of his shirt, revealing nice abs and muscles. Kagome let out a gasp, never really noticing how good Koga looked without a hirt til now, and Inuyasha growled at Koga for getting the attention from Kagome.

"Okay. Next round!" Sam exclaimed as she collected the cards and reshuffled the deck before dealing.

An hour later...

No one was out yet. Sam was in her bra and shorts still. Inuyasha only had his boxers and one sock on. Sango only had her bra and underwear on. Miroku was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Keiko was in her underwear, bra, and jacket with both socks. Mina was in her undwear and t-shirt, with no bra underneath and both socks with one sneaker. Aaron was in his jeans with one bare foot and one sneaker on. Koga was in boxers alone. And Kagome was in t-shirt, bra, shorts,underwear, and two bare feet. She was on a god winning streak, and wasn't planning on losing this game.

Sam and dealed the hands, and everyone had traded, and they were only waiting for Kagome to lay down her hand.

Kagome was hesitating. But after a few moments Kagome threw down her hand with a sigh and a slight smile. "I got nothin." She said with her hands on her hips.

"You know what that means." Inuyashs cooed, already had been through the wholething when he kept losing from the girls.

"Yep." Kagome smiled, but mentally cursing herself for putting Victoria Secret underwear and bra on. Then she pulled her shirt off, thinking better to show off the bra than the underwear, which was a very lacey, black, Victoria Secret, Very Sexybra (very precise with these bras, LOL, and Very Sexy is a bra style at VS, just tot let you know)that was almost see through, except in certain areas so you couldn't fully see her breasts.

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku (especially Miroku), and Hojo all gawked at Kagome. Aaron was used to seeing stuff like that, so it didn't bother him too much. All the boys, except Aaron, were speechless and wouldn't look away from Kagome.

"What?" She asked them nervously, then looked at Inuyasha.

Sam looked where Kagome was looked and couldn't help herself. "Call a carpenter! We got wood!" She exclaimed, and everyone laughed before Inuyasha looked down to see what everyone was looking at, then blushed dark crimson before covering himself and turning around to head for the bathroom, embarrassed out of his mind, while hearing everyone continue to laugh.

"Hey Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Where did you get that?" But suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head really hard and turned around to see Sango pissed and holding a metal plate from the other table next to them where they had eaten. "Sorry 'bout that Sango." He apologized.

"You bet your lecherous ass you're sorry!" Sango yelled, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. but she still felt sorry for Inuyasha. So she started to go below deck.

"You guys can continue the game. I'm gonna go see how Inuyasha is." She said, and continued to walk to the stairs that went below deck. She saw Inuyasha laying in his hammock, and walked over to him to see he was holding up a book and reading with an angry look on his face, and looked ike he hadn't realized she was there. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha still didn't look away from the book, which Kagome saw was White Fang, one of her books, biut decided to let it go since there was a different matter at hand. "Inuyasha?" She asked again, but Inuyasha still didn't look away from the book and his expression still didn't change.

"What?" He asked, sounding angry.

"Are you okay? I know that was pretty embarrassing, and I'm sorry I laughed." Kagome told him.

"Feh!" Was all he said, knowing that it pissed Kagome off when he did that.

Kaome started to get angry, so tempted to say SIT. But did her best to sound calm. "Look, I apologized, and I can't apologize for the rest of them. Now please come back and just have some fun." Kagome asked and ordered at the same time.

"Why should I go back and play? They're only gonna laugh everytime they see me." Inuyasah said, then his eyes drifted over to Kagome, and lande on his bra. Thenhe quickly looked away. "And I can't be around you when you looked like that." Inuyasha said, closing the book and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not?" Kagome protested.But then she thought about it for a moment beforeshe smirked. "Or is it too sexy for you?" She asked, putting a seductive look on her face. "I mean, if you're afraid..." She let it at that as he finger glided along his chest, then his stomach before Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Don't fool with me Kagome." Inuyasha growled, not wanting to embarrass himself again.

"Why do you think I would be playing?" Kagome asked, putting her face closer to Inuyasha. Why was she doing this? Where had she gotten this courage from? Or was it just the martinis she drank with their tuna? _That's probably what it is._Kagome mentally told herself. But she continued what she was doing, not knowing what exactly she WAS doing.

"What's wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why she was acting so different now. "Not that he really had a problem with it, but it just scared him, since Kagome was usually really shy, unless she was pissed off at him.

"Absolutely nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm just here, on vacation, and want to have a good time. And I want you, Sango, Miroku, and Koga to all have a good time too, since I brought you all and it's a vacation from the past." She said, then grabbed Inuyasha's hands and started to pull him out of bed, which he had to act fast if he din't want to fall flat on his face. "Now let's get back to the game and finish this poker thing off." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha to the steps. "Maybe I'll have to take my pants off next." She giggled.

Inuyasha's mind went off just then. If Kagome's bra looked like that, what was her underwear supposed to look like? He hoped she wouldn't have to go any further, especially after seeing all the other guys' reactions.

AN- Yeah yeah. I think that's long enough. And I didn'y know if y'all noticed, but I changed the rating of this from T to M. But I'm telling y'all now, that there will be not sex in this! K? Just some sexual content, as in flirt stuff, and some nudity (what there hasn't been already). K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Strip Poker Part 2

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome and convinced Inuyasha to come back to the game, and Sam handed out more drinks for those who wanted them. Nothing was better than people being drunk while playing strip poker, especially since no one would remember what happened the night before whether they really wanted to or not. Almost everyone was haiving Margaritas, and so Aaron put on some music suitable for drinking margaritas with. And _Five O'Clock Somewhere_ started playing byAlan Jackson featuring Jimmy Buffet.

After about an hour, everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha were out and those who were out changed into something so they weren't sitting around butt naked as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome play poker against one another, Inuyasah in his boxers and a sock, while Kagome was still in her jeans, underwear, and bra and had her hair in a ponytail.

Kagome grinned evilly. Inuyasha looked at her and figured she had had too much to drink while they played. _She's drunk. That's not good._ Inuyasha thought, then looked back down at his hand. He had a full house, adn if he won, Kagome would have to strip something else, and he was deadly afraid of what she had on under he shorts if her bra looked the way it did.

"Come on Inuyasah. What do you got?" Kagome cooed, sluring her words since she was actually drunk. "Sam, hit me with a another margarita." She said, holding up her glass, which was once again empty.

"I think you've had enough to drink Kagome. How about some water instead." Sam suggested.

"No, want another margarita." She said with a smile.

Sam took the glass, but did not refill it, and not wanting to start an argument. She returned to the table. "Alright, end the staring contest, time to show your cards." Sam said, then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you first."

Inuyasha then laid down his hand, showing his full house. Kagome smiled, then slapped her hand down. "Looks like I'm the one stripping this time." Kagome slured, then looked down at what she was wearing before looking back up to Inuyasha with a smirk.

Inuyasha's face went red. What was she doing? Inuysaha couldn't figure it out. Then she reached up. Inuyasha let out a slight gasp,. thinking she was going to take her bra off, but then she reached to the back of her head and pulled her hair out, and Miroku let out a low whistle before he was slammed on the back of the head by Sango. "Shut-up Lech!" She yelled, everyone also thinking she had overdone it with the drinks as well.

_That was a relief, but she still has nothing to strip except her shorts before she has to show anything. _Inuyasha thought. He had to end this before Kagome did anything everyone was going to regret later on.

"I'm done." Inuyasha said as he laid his hand over his cards. "I fold."

"Then you need to finish stripping." Sam said as she wagged her finger. "You only have one article of clothing on anyway."

"Come on, do I have to do this again?" Inuyasah asked, remembering that he had already been seen twice naked.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stumbled toward him. Then she pressed herself against him, circling his chest with her finger. "It's always more fun each time you show off to us." She said with a drunken grin, then she hickupped.

"Kagome, you're drunk! Stop it!" Inuyasha told her.

"Aww... But it's fun." She said, continuing to smile. Then _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ by Trace Adkins came on (I'm going to his concert this weekend!)and Kagome started swaying to the beat of the music. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's have some fun."

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh, then directed Kagome over to a chair where she sat. "You sit down and drink this." He said as he handed Kagome a glass of water.

"Stop avoiding it Inuyasha. We wanna see the goods." Keiko exclaimed as she held a bottle of Sake in her hands and drank from it.

"Yeah! Quick stallin' Inuyasha. The girls want a show." Koga said with a smirk.

Inuyasah growled, then walked away from everyone and faced them. THen he quickly pulled his boxers down and showed his stuff before quickly pulling them back up, his face red from blush.

"Woohoo!" Kagome cheered with a drunk smile as she looked at Inuyasha. "That was great! Hey Sam, can I get a Pina Colada?"

"No way." Sam siad as she started putting all the alcohol away, then snatched the Sake bottle from Keiko and put the cap on it. "I think everyone's had enough, and now it's time for bet.

"No yet!" Kagome exclaimed, then jumped up and started dancing to _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_ while everyone watched her. "Come on everyone. Let's dance." She said as she grabbed Inuyasha and started swaying to the music, and he couldn't take his eyes off her moving hips.

Soon, al the girls grabbed a guy and started dancing with them and having a good night.

Next morning...

Kagome woke up with a spitting headache. She looked around to see that everyone was a asleep on deck except for Sam and Aaron. Then Kagome felt something soft under her head and looked down to see she was cuddled up with Inuyasha on the deck floor with a bottle of Sake in her hand. _What had I done last night? _Kagome mind screamed, then she noticed that her shirt was off and Inuyasha was in nothing but boxers. _What the hell? _

AN- Okay, there's anew chapter for ya. I'll pick up on this soon. I thought that was pretty good actually. Heh. Everyone was drunk! I love it! LOL. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Morning

**Chapter 9:**

Kagome held her head while Sam brought her a glass of water and some asprin. "Take this Hun. It'll help." She said with a smile. She was wearing her pajamas and a black fluffy rode with matching, fluffy, black, bunny slippers and held a diet coke in her hand. Her hair was a mess, as if she had just woken up.

"What happened last night?" Kagome groaned before taking the pills. Inuyasha was still asleep on the hard wood of the deck floor. Kagome felt stiff all over from sleeping on the wood, so she carefully stood up so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha, and stretched a bit, feeling the pain in her spine.

"You all got drunk, well, I don't think Inuyasha got drunk. Boy can hold his liquor. Heh. But yeah, you got drunk during the strip poker game. Remind me to never give you more then two margaritas again. K?" Sam replied with a laugh, and Kagome laughed, but soon stopped because it made her head pound. "Anyway, you guys didn't really do anything you'll regret, and I'm sure no one except Aaron, Inuyasha, and me are going to remember anything. And you won the game last night." Sam added before walking to the galley to start making breakfast for everyone.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, then looked down just as Inuyasha sat up.

"What the hell...?" Inuaysha asked, feeling stiff all over, just like Kagome. He stood up, feeling pain all over. "Why did we sleep out here?"

"I guess we fell asleep out here." Kagome replied with a smile. Her head was still killing her. "Well, I'm gonna go get washed up and changed. I'll see ya in a few." Kagome said before walking over to the steps that went below deck, then grabbing some clothed and going into the ever so small bathroom with a poor excuse for a shower, but it was something.

* * *

Kagome was finished getting ready, so she went up on deck to see everyone sitting at a table that had been set up, eating breakfast and talking, laughing, having fun. She saw that Koga and Sam seemed to be getting along well, and Sango and Miroku were starting to get a little closer too. _Good. _Kagome thought with a smile and a nod before she headed over and took an empty seat between Inuyasha and Koga. Keiko and Aaron sat across from her, Keiko giggling about something Aaron had said, and Hojo and Mina next to them.

Everyone was paired up in couples, like it was made out to be that way in the end. But what about her and Inuyasha? Do they act like everyone else did around each other, even in public. Kagome thought hard about all the time she spent with Inuyasha, and couldn't remember actually acting like a couple with him around anyone. But she shook the thoughts from her head and started to talk to everyone else at the table.

"So what's tonight Sam?" Sango asked, and everyone looked at Sam, wanting to know what was scheduled for tonight.

"I was thinking to just have a claming moonlit swim tonight. I've have enough partying for this week, so something calm so we can wind down a bit for a bit." Sam replied. "You guys like that idea."

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed, since he was the one that had to show his stuff every night this week.

"Aight. I'll make sure all your bathing suites are clean for this afternoon." Sam said as she stood up and started taking everyone's plates.

"We're gonna make a stop at another set of islands I know. This one has a nice beach and some animals you won't see in many other places, along with a beautiful reef. So I can't pull all the way up to the island. You'll have to take the dinky boat over to the island if you don't want to swim." Aaron told everyone. "But _don't _touch the reef! The coral will automatically die if you touch it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Aaron smiled. "Good. Now I'll start the engine and we'll be there in about an hour. You're free to roam deck until we get there." Then he stood and headed over to the galley to get a snack, the going over to the wheel to start the boat up again.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then stood up and left the table, Songo and Keikofollowing her, wanting to know what they did last night, if Kagome even knew.

Hojo and Mina looked at each other and smiled, then both got up, leaving Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha alone. Not the best combination of people to leave alone together.

"So... How are you guys holding up so far with this vacation?" Miroku asked.

"I feel like the girls are playing with us." Inuyasha replied.

"I know what you mean." Koga replied. "I don't understand it. It's like when they're all together, they can read each other's minds and figure out something to do to make us lose at the games they play. Ya know?"

"Well you didn't have to strip every night so far." Inuyasha hissed.

"It's only been two nights Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"But still...!" Inuyasha said. "I just don't know." He sighed as he shook his head.

"Hopefully tonight will be calm like Sam planned." Koga said.

"Hopefully." Inuyasha said.

AN- Well, I know that was a pretty boring chapter, but it's prepping for a good chapter. Think of it. A moonlit swim! Do ya think I'm not gonna do anything with that? LOL Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Nice Night

**Chapter 10:**

The night was beautiful. Sam had picked a good night to go for a swim. The moon was full, making it very bright outside already. The water was a dark blue, with a beach nearby, so everyone could even just hangout on the beach in the moonlight. Sam had gotten a radio to play music on the beach and brought tiki torches to keep the mosquitos away from everyone. Towels and food were being brought over, as well as supplies for a bonfire. Tonight would just be a relaxing night. No partying, no alcohol, no stripping (good for Inuyasha). Just good, clean fun tonight. Everything was going according to plan.

Kagome came out from below deck, sporting her new bathing suite for the occasion. She wore a white halter top with golden stars all over it and a metal piece in the center of a golden star holding it together. The bottom matched with two golden, metal stars on each of her hips. She held her skirt in her hand, ready to put it on soon, and she was excited out of her mind for tonight. A moonlight swim! After everything else, she was glad to just be able to relax. _And it's such a romantic setting! Perfect for everyone to maye hook up! _She thought as she eyed Sango and Miroku. She really hoped this vacation would help them come to their senses.

"HeHem!" Kagome turned to see Koga next to her. He smile.

"Would you like to go for a swim with me Kagome?" Koga asked, reaching his hand to her.

"Not so fast you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he came up the steps. "If anyone's going swimming with Kagome it'll be me!"

"A mutt like you? Can you even swim?" Koga yelled.

"Better than you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sam got between them, Kiba at her side quickly growling at Inuyasha (Koga's his own kind). "What in the hell is going on here?" She yelled at the both of them. "Tonight is supposed to be a relaxing swim and or a good time on the beach. No fighting!" She pointed a finger at both of them. "Do I have to separate you? Put you in separate corners of the beach? I really don't wanna have to do anything to ruin the night."

"No Ma'am." Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time. Kagome had taken this chance to run away to Mina and Keiko and Sango. All the girls were in the dinging yelling at everyone to hurry up. They didn't wanna stay on the boat any longer.

"Good. Now get on the boat please." Sam said with a cheery smile, just like the flght attendants seem to have. She walked over to the boat, Inuyasha and Koga following her close behind. Miroku was already in the boat, reading the palms of some of the girls and Whooing them. Sango boiled at the sight of the girls laughing as Miroku flirted with them, pissed that it wasn't her he was flirting with instead. She turned her back to them so she wouldn't have to see it any longer.

They hit the beach. Everyone jumped out and ran around while Sam took out the tiki torches to set up the territory. Kiba and Demon got out with her and sniffed around, making sure no animals were in sight. Sam looked over to Koga. _Probably best to keep him from Inuyasha and Koga._"Hey Koga!" She called, and he suddenly turned around, wondering what he had done now. She smiled at him. "Could you help me put up these tiki torches? They're awfully heavy and I need to put them everywhere." She asked.

"Sure." Koga said, kinda sounding in the dumps.

"You OK Wolf-Boy?" She asked. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Koga said as he put in a tiki torch. She may be a wolf demon too, but that didn't mean he had anything to say to her.

"Oh come on. That fight on the deck wasn't for nothin." She said as she put in the last of the tiki torches. They had set of six, enough to go around in a circle around where Sam would set up the bon fire. She laid out some logs and put some towels around the circle, far enough away so they would catch fire. "You and Inuyasha don't get along too well?" She said as she started to light the bon fire.

"Feh. That's an understatement. He's my second biggest enemy." Koga said. Why was he opening up to her? She wasn't a member of his pack, nor had he had any alliances with her. He didn't even know what pack she was from!

"Why's that?" She asked, then blew into the fire to get it started, and soon had it blazing.

"Why should I tell you?" Koga asked.

"Sit." She said as she patted a spot next to her on a towel. "Have a smore, and you can tell me because I'm willing to listen. Plus, it seems like a good story!" She said with a grin. Kiba and Demon had come back. Kiba layed down in the sand next to Sam, while Demon decided to take a swim back to the boat.

"Can he make back out there?" Koga asked.

"Oh yeah...! They swim farther away than that all the time. We trained them to. Otherwise if they fell off or something happened, we'd lose them." Same replied as she pet Kiba. "I've had this one since he was a puppy. He's my baby!"

Koga chuckled. He would never treat his wolves so nicely. They were at his command, not pets. Sam slapped the spot next to her again, and Koga figured she wasn't going to let him get away, so he sat and told her all about his love for Kagome and how much he hated that Mutt-Face Inuyasha, and everything that had happened with Kagura and Naraku to his pack. Sam felt for him, the guy was a wreck. A love life going no where, so much hate in his soul, and no one for him to share his pain with. Maybe she ould help him out a little...

With Kagome and Inuyasha...

Kagome walked along the beach with Inuyasha. She felt nervous for some reason. Maybe it was the romantic setting set up here, with the beach, the full moon, and calm water, and the sounds of waves crashing on the beach. She had put her skirt on, seeing as Inuyasha had a shirt on and shorts. She felt so naked. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to get rid of the nervous tension inside her, until she accidentally touched Inuaysha's hand.

"Ah!" She squealed slightly as she pulled her hand away, holding to her chest as if she'd burnt it. Her cheeks were a wild red with blush. She was alone, with Inuyasha. She didn't hae to worry about demons, Naraku, anyone walking in on them, Koga, or even Kikyo. He was all hers for the moment. But she was too nervous to do anything about it! "So..." She tried to say something.

Inuyasha was just confused. Why was Kagome acting to weird? Last night she had had a little too much to drink, and Inuyasha thought maybe she had some feelings for him, but wasn't sure if it was just the ramblings of a drunk, or if Kagome was being serious. Women in general confused him. One second Kagome would be happy, and the next she'd be yelling at him to Sit. He'd prolly say something very soon to piss her off and be Sat, then he'd be done for. "So..." He responded.

"Are you having fun on this vacation?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, other than the whole I had to strip for you guys every night so far part." Inuyasha answered as he scratched his head. Man this was nerve racking. He could easily fight any demon who challenged him, but when it came to Kagome, he tripped over himself so much.

"Well that's all done with. I wouldn't even worry about it. We prolly won't do anything else like that for the rest of the vacation." Kagome laughed.

"Thank God!" Inuyasha exclaimed with happiness. He really didn't like showing off his goods to others. He wasn't some boy toy for them to mess around with. He hoped Kagome didn't think of him like that.

"Hey! What's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed to what looked like a trail in the woods. "Let's check it out!" Kagome exlaimed as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the woods with her.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pulled into the woods, almost faling to the ground by Kagome's force.

AN- OK! I updated it! I have a computer all this week! So there will be some updating here! lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll continue with it soon! Plz R&R! Thanx! TTFN!!


End file.
